Dates and Bets
by Eediva
Summary: Bezerker and Sunspot make a bet. The loser of a bet has to go out with anyone the winner chooses from the institution. And the winner is able to choose a boy, or a girl, or a teacher.SLASH! sunnonball and logaro


Summary: _Bezerker and Sunspot make a bet. The loser of a bet has to go out with anyone the winner chooses from the institution. And the winner is able to choose a boy, or a girl. SLASH! Sunnyball and Wolviestorm_

Notes: Bezerker and Bobby share a room and Sunspot and Cannonball share a room. And all four boys are now 21.

_Dates and Bets_.

The entire population that lived in the Xavier School for the Gifted sat waiting for a basketball match to start. The news of the month was the bet that was made between Roberto De Costa and Ray Crisp, otherwise known as Sunspot and Bezerker. The bet was a best out of three games, which included basketball, soccer, and a marathon.

The winner got to choose a date for the loser, to go out with. And all other students and the teachers all agreed that they were eligible dates for the loser, and this included Logan, who was drunk at the time the bet was made(hence why he was included in the eligible dates.) Rob, Ray and Sam Guthrie were the only people missing from the basketball court.

Sam pulled of his pyjama shirt and pulled on a light-blue t-shirt, as Roberto walked out of the bathroom his brown hair wet from a morning shower.

"Are you ready for this bet?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, no sweat!" smiled Roberto.

"I'm not sure about that Rob, basketball, soccer, and then a marathon," Sam said. "It will be hard."

"It will be a piece of cake," Roberto said, "And I like cake."

"Rob, you like everything, when it comes to food," Sam laughed softly. A knocking on their door caught their attention.

"What?" Rob asked. The door opened and Bezerker and Iceman walked in. "What? Come to forfeit."

"You wish," Ray smirked, before directing his attention to Sam, "Hey faggot."

"Shut up, Bezerker," Roberto said coldly, Sam's head dropped ashamed and embarrassed, "He isn't gay."

"How would you know? He acts like one." Bobby said joining in.

"Oh just get a fucking life," Roberto snapped, "The word you dicks want is shy. Not gay."

"Pfft, he's still gay," Bezerker snorted. Roberto knew that Sam was a homosexual, but he wasn't about to tell Ray.

"Shut your mouth you stupid jerk," Roberto snapped, "When I win, I'm gonna give you the worst date you can have!"

"As long as it isn't Gaynnonball over there, then anyone will do," Bezerker snorted, Bobby snorted.

"I said your worst date, not Sam's worst date," Roberto said. Sam stifled a laugh.

"Give me a break," Bobby laughed, "Not even Carson from Queer eye will want to date Gaynnonball."

"That's it!" Roberto snapped, his temper finally got the better of him. His entire body turned to black fire as he stalked up to Bezerker and Iceman. Both ran out of the room laughing. "Cowards."

Roberto turned to face Sam; he was sitting on his bed facing the wall his head still hanging with humiliation. Sunspot walked over and sat next to him. "Homme, don't worry about them"

"Sorry," Sam sniffed.

"For what?"

"Everything, soon they will start c-calling you gay," Sam cried, tears streamed down his face openly. "It'll be better if you j-just didn't hang out with me."

"Sam!" Sunspot snapped, causing the other boy to jump, "Sorry, but I don't care if you were Saddam freaking Hussain. I would still hang out with you, you're my friend."

Sam smiled softly, and sniffed. "Thanks"

"Come on," Rob said pulling Sam up, "Go wash your face, and then we will leave, and when I win, Bezerker will be taking Logan to Disneyland."

Sam started laughing.

"Imagine Logan as Mickey Mouse," Roberto laughed, as Sam entered the bathroom, laughing hard. Roberto smiled, happy he was able to make his friend laugh.

"So when is this stupid game gonna start," Logan growled sitting next to Storm.

"They said at ten the first match will start," Storm said, taking a sip of her water.

"Well its one minute to ten," Logan said drinking a mouthful of beer.

"Oh here comes Ray," Storm said, as he and Bobby walked down to the court.

"Where the hell is Sunny?" Logan snapped, "Its ten already."

"Here he comes, with Samuel," Storm smiled.

"Who do you reckon will win?" Logan asked.

"I don't think that is the question to be asking Logan," Storm smiled.

"Then what is it?" Logan snorted.

"Who will be the mystery date?"

"I could not care any less Orry, as long as it ain't me," Logan said.

"I don't think Ray and Roberto want to punish the other that much," Storm smirked. "Yeah you're ri- hey!" Logan snapped, as Storm laughed, he pushed her gently of the bench they were on; she retaliated with a grey cloud over his head, which began to pour water.

"Very funny," He said, spitting the water away.

"Okay, this is going to be a fair game of basketball boys, no powers or you will lose the match, first to ten wins." Hank Mc Coy said. "Each time the ball goes through the hoop you get one point."

Hank grabbed the basket ball and walked to the middle of the court, Ray and Roberto stood facing each other just as Beast blew the whistle and threw the ball in the air, Bezerker caught it with ease, as he was higher, and instantly started dribbling the ball toward his goal, but before he knew it Roberto had the ball and was running to the other end, Bezerker followed him, but he was too slow, as Sunspot scored. Many of the students began to cheer, and others booed.

However Sunspot's luck ran out, before he knew it, Bezerker managed to score five goals, each one was a slam dunk. All those going for Bezerker were losing their voices from cheering.

"Come on Sunny!" Sam cried. Nightcrawler tapped him on the shoulder, "What's up?"

"We can start a Sunspotish cheer!" Kurt said enthusiastically. He began to chant rhythmically, shaking his fist in time, "Sunny! Sunny! Sunny! Sunny!"

"Sunny! Sunny! Sunny! Sunny! Sunny!" Sam joined in. Soon half the court was chanting "Sunny!" and the other half "Zerker!"

After twenty minutes, Sunspot was on seven and Bezerker on nine. The ball was in Sunspot's possession. He dribbled the ball down to the hop, and just as he got ready to shot it in, Bezerker hit it out of his grip, and began to dribble it down to the other end. Sunspot ran after him but it was far too late.

The ball was thrown into the hoop. It spun around the hop, as everyone gasped. It stopped spinning and fell into the hoop. Bezerker let out a war cry, as everyone who was on his side began to cheer. Sunspot punched his palm and cursed as Cannonball ran over.

"Dammit, I was this close!" Roberto snapped.

"Don't worry Rob, you still have the soccer match, no way will he beat you in that," Sam said. Rob nodded while Bezerker walked over towards them.

"Good game, Sunspot," Bezerker smirked, "It's a pity you lost, but I've already chosen your date."

"There are still two more events," Sam said.

"Did I asked for your opinion, stupid, queer loser," Bezerker snapped.

"Shut the fuck up, Bezerker," Sunspot growled, grabbing Bezerker by the shirt. Kurt instantly stepped in.

"Calm down, Sunny," Nightcrawler said pulling him away.

"Alright, boys the soccer match will be in half an hour go get refreshed and we will call you when it is time," Beast said.

"If he cracks one more wise joke about you Sam," Sunspot fumed, "I'll fucking kill him and feed him to the morlocks!"

"It's okay," Sam muttered.

"No it ain't, who the hell does he think he is!" Roberto snapped, "So what if you're gay, he didn't have a problem with you a year ago, before he started treating you like crap."

"It's alright, Rob, I can handle it."

"No you can't, and you shouldn't have too," Roberto said softly, "You don't deserve it alright."

"Thanks," Sam said smiling, Roberto returned the smile.

"Okay, no powers and each goal is one point, first to five wins." Beast said, he blew the whistle and threw the soccer ball into the air. Roberto caught it with a kick from his knee and began to dribble it down to the other side of the field. Ray was on his pursuit, but clearly he wasn't Batistuta or a Brazilian, Roberto easily scored, and all his fans cheered, as he pulled his shirt over his head and began to run around like a plane. All the girls cheered.

By the end of the match it was four to one with Roberto leading. Sunspot was making fun of Bezerker, by playing tricks with the soccer ball; he was having a ball, with a ball. Bezerker was beginning to tire. Sunspot decided to keep playing and keep the ball away from him as it was embarrassing him, most of the people were laughing at Ray. Finally Sunspot got tired and shot the ball into the goal. Therefore ending the match, Sunspot's fans cheered happily.

"He should be exhausted during the marathon, Robby," Sam said.

"Yeah that's what I was doing during the match," Roberto said, "We all know he is faster then me, but the soccer match had to have worn him out."

"Yeah it should have," Sam grinned.

"Orry, how will the dates be decided," Logan asked.

"All the students gave ideas on what the date can be," Storm explained, "Then the winner picks out the idea from the hat."

"Oh so when the hell is the marathon gonna start?" Logan asked watching Storm water her plants. He got up and walked behind her.

"In half an hour," Storm replied turning around to face him.

"Hmm, I know something we can do while we are waiting, Orry," Logan said, invading her lips into a breath-taking kiss. Storm opened her mouth allowing his tongue entry. He picked her up while still kissing and led her into her room, to her bed.

Logan and Ororo walked down to the garden were the marathon was set. A running track, a bike track, swimming track, and then another running track was set.

"Ms Munroe, your shirt is like, totally tattered," Kitty said, pointing at Ororo shirt. It was buttoned up but the buttons were in the wrong holes, as Kitty left wondering what the hell happened.

"Whoops," Storm said, fixing it slowly. Kurt walked over and stared at Logan's pants.

"What is it elf?" Wolverine asked.

"Your fly is undone," Kurt said, Logan looked down and indeed there was his red with white polka dot underwear showing, he flushed and pulled his zipper up.

"You won't tell anyone elf!" Logan snapped.

"No, no of course not," Kurt said running off. "Hey Kitty, guess what!"

"Stupid elf!" Logan cursed, "Orry?"

"What?"

"This is your fault!"

"Oh stop complaining," Storm said limping over towards him.

"What's wrong?"

"I told you to use lube," Storm snapped. Wolverine grinned.

"Alright, the first to reach the end of the track and run into the ribbon obviously wins everything," Beast said. He had ear muffs on and a toy gun in his hand. Bezerker and Sunspot were ready both wearing only swimsuits and a t-shirt "On the count of three. One. Two. Three!"

**BANG!**

Sunspot and Bezerker both ran shot off running like there was a sentinel behind them. Bezerker was in the lead, but Sunspot was only a few feet away from him. Finally both reached the bikes and jumped on Sunspot know was in the lead, rolling up and down the hill, it wasn't a surprise he was winning the bike race, all knew he loved bikes.

"Go Sunny!" Sam screamed, Kurt and Kitty joined in, "Sunny! Sunny! Sunny!"

"Go Zerker!" Bobby, Amara and Cyclops screamed.

"Go the bikes," Multiple Man joked.

"Go who ever doesn't want to pick me as the date!" Logan shouted.

Only one metre away from the pool, Sunspot pulled his shirt of while still riding on the bike, and flew into the pool still riding the bike, he swam off leaving the bike in the water. Bezerker jumped in half a minute later, hot on his pursuit.

Sunspot finally reached the end of the fifty metre pool and jumped out and began to run again. He had a good five metre lead on Bezerker, but knew that Bezerker was a fast runner. Only five metres left to the end, and Bezerker was only a metre away. In the end, Bezerker and Sunspot both ran through the ribbon at almost the same time.

"I think Bezerker made it first," Jean said. Rogue shook her head.

"It was Sunny," Rogue said. She and Jean both stood on opposite sides of the finishing line, determining who won.

"I'm pretty sure it was Bezerker,"

"Yeah but I know it was Sunspot." Rogue said, as Beast walked over.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Rogue and I disagree on who one, I think it was Ray and Rogue thinks its Roberto." Jean said.

"Well in that case, we can make it a tie," Beast said, many of the students booed.

"What about the bet?" Ray asked angrily.

"Well you tied,"

"So!"

"Meaning you won, but you also lost, so both of you can select a date." Beast said.

"Yes that is a brilliant idea," Charles said wheeling over with the hat and the ideas filled inside it. "Ray you may pick first as you won the first match. After that you can choose Sunspot's victim."

Ray walked over picked out a piece of paper. Out loud he read. "_The loser must take his date to a gay bar, and then to a hotel, and spend the night there."_

"Crap," Roberto sighed, while all the students started laughing "So who the hell is my date."

"Um, let's see, who here do we know is gay," Ray muttered. People raised a brow. Sunspot glared furiously at Bezerker, "Your date is Sam Guthrie, otherwise known as Cannonball."

All the girls groaned wishing they were in Cannonball's place, who was flushing beetroot.

"Alright, I'll do it," Sunspot said, "Its not like we have option."

"I didn't release you were gay, Sam" Boom Boom laughed, Cannonball went redder.

"Get the hell over it," Rob snapped; pulling out a piece of paper, he recognized the writing as Multiples. He read it and burst out laughing. Ray swallowed fearfully, "_The loser must take his date to a restaurant, dressed as Mickey and Minnie Mouse!"_

"Shit," Bezerker cursed, "So who the hell is my date?"

"Um let me think," Sunspot said rubbing his chin, "Um I pick Logan, Well me and Sam gotta get ready for our date, later."

With that Sunspot grabbed Cannonball by the hand and walked off, leaving a terrified Bezerker, and fuming Logan and a laughing crowd. Logan cursed loudly causing Storm to whack him across the head.

"Damn that Sunshit!" Logan snapped stalking off.

"Storm! This isn't funny!" Logan said furiously while Storm fixed the Mickey Mouse ears on his head. "I was drunk when I agreed to this! I refuse to go out dress in this."

"You know, if you go out with Bezerker and finish your date, without killing him, or Sunspot," Storm said seductively, her fingers tracing his jaw while her thigh rubbed against his groin, "I might have a present ready for you when you get back."

"I'll do it!" Logan said enthusiastically, he left the room, grinning and ran right into Kurt, Kitty, Rogue, Scott, Jean, Tabitha and Amara, who all burst out laughing at the site of Logan dress as Mickey Mouse. Logan ran back into the room slamming the door.

"I'm not doing it!" Logan snapped.

"Come on, Logie," Storm said kissing him furiously, rubbing her thighs once more against his groin, he was hard. He began to unbutton here shirt, but she slapped his hand away, "Go out on the date and you can have me every night for a month."

"One year," Logan said.

"Okay, I'm not going to complain," Storm said, as Logan left grinning like the Grinch. "Unless if you don't use lube,"

She limped off after him.

"Okay where the hell is Bezerker," Logan said.

"Here," Bezerker said walking over to the teacher. Logan turned to see him in a Minnie Mouse dress and the ears.

"Let's go," he said grabbing him by the hand. The two walked off, when suddenly someone called for them. Both turned to see Sunspot taking a photo of the two. "HEY!"

"Logan, remember, one year!" Storm said quickly. Logan stopped on his tracks and then pulled Bezerker out of sight.

"What was that all about?" Kurt asked. Kitty and Rogue nodded in agreement

"Never mind," Storm said walking off.

"There is definitely something going on between Storm and Wolverine," Kitty said, "After the first match, they came back and both of their clothes were like totally in ruins!"

"You don't think they like each other do you?" Rogue asked

"Maybe," Kurt said.

"Sorry I got you into this," Sam sighed as Roberto turned another corner in his car.

"Ah, who cares," Roberto said smiling, "Ray got stuck with the worse end, the way I see it, I'm in heaven, and he is in hell."

"Well he is stuck with Logan," Sam smiled.

"Or Logan is stuck with him," Roberto laughed parking the car in a parking space, "So are you ready?"

"Yeah," Sam smiled, Sunspot turned the car of and exited the car, and Sam also exited.

"Well," Sunspot said pulling Cannonball into his arms, "I don't know about you, but I'm going to enjoy this, how many times have you been here before."

"Three or four times,"

"They got beer?"

"Yeah," Sam laughed as they walked into the bar. Roberto gasped when he saw the site before him. Men were dancing around poles with nothing but bright red thongs.

"Shit!" He cursed, Sam grinned as the two walked in. "What is that crap they're wearing?"

He was referring to the four men who had come out in large frilly dress, high heels, and large feathery hats. "They're drag queens." Sam laughed as the two sat at a table.

"Oh," Sunspot said, as the music began to play. "Is that the Village People?"  
"Yeah," Sam laughed.

**YMCA!**

"Oh I liked that song," Sunspot complained, Sam snorted. The two order drinks and began to chat when a beefy, middle aged man walked over and sat beside Sam.

"Hey there gorgeous," The man said, his voice was slurred and his breath stunk of alcohol. He wrapped his left arm across Cannonball's shoulder. "Want to fuck?"

"Get the hell off me," Sam said, trying to push the larger man off him. Sunspot stood up and slammed his cup down.

"Get your filthy hands of him," Roberto said pushing the man hard on the floor.

"This is between me and the bitch," the man growled. Sunspot laughed angrily before punching the man hard across the jaw. Around him many of the men were beginning to walk over, Sunspot cursed, he could take care of himself but he was worried about Sam. One man reached them and grabbed Sam turning him around, Sunspot instantly raised his fist ready to fight them.

"Yo baby, Sam are you alright?" The man asked, his voice sounding feminine.

"Yeah, thanks Pete," Sam said, "I'm fine."

Sunspot turned around and found the other men picking up the fat man and dragging him out of the bar.

"Roberto this is my friend, Peter Sansfrets," Sam explained.

"Hey there Roberto," Pete said offering a hand; Sunspot took it and shook it.

"Nice to meet you," Roberto said taking in Pete's attire, tight leather pants, and white singlet midriff and a cowboy hat, with boots.

"Well it was a pleasure speaking to you," Pete said, "But my boyfriend is waiting for me."

Roberto turned to watch Pete walk of and jump onto his boyfriend. The two made out passionately. Roberto looked around to see all the other men were doing the exact thing.

"Rob, you want to leave?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I don't think I can watch anymore of this," Sunspot said pulling Sam up, "I'll go pay, you get ready babe."

He walked off, leaving Sam wondering, _did he just call me babe?!"_

Bezerker and Logan or should I say Minnie and Mickey Mouse sat in the restaurant, eating the stake they ordered. Many of the people were staring at them laughing. A teenager was being pushed over towards them by his friends. He walked over and swallowed.

"My friends wanna know," the boy started, Ray and Logan looked up at him, "Are all the gay bars shut or has Halloween come early?"

"Halloween has come early," Logan growled, grabbing the boy by the scruff on his shirt, "And if you don't piss of your funeral will come early too."

The boy ran off terrified, _Storm, you're gonna owe me hard._

Sam and Roberto walked over to the car. Roberto had his arm draped around Sam's shoulders. He opened the door to the back door of the car and pushed Sam tenderly inside.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked as Roberto slid into the car next to him. Roberto ignored him and pulled Sam into a gentle kiss. At first Sam resisted, not wanting to drag Roberto into his hell. But eventually he too joined in. They pulled apart staring at each other with joyful bliss in their eyes. Roberto's hand gently rubbed against Sam's smooth cheek. Sam returned the favour his soft skin rubbing against Roberto's stubby cheek- he didn't shave for almost a week.

"You are so beautiful," Roberto said gently kissing him once more.

"Thank you," Sam said shyly. Roberto suddenly leaned forward and pressed a button. "What was that?"

"Auto lock, locked all the doors so no one can get in, while I make love to you," Roberto purred, kissing Sam, who was blushing, in between the eyes. Roberto gently pulled Sam onto his back across the seat of the car and pulled down his own pants and boxer short, showing his large erect member. Sam groaned at the sight while Roberto began to pull Sam's pants off, he found he wasn't wearing any under garments. "Very nice indeed."

Roberto pulled himself down in between Sam's legs and took Sam into his mouth, sucking and licking the fully erected member. Sam moaned loudly, as Roberto continued to suck and lick and suck and lick. It wasn't long before Sam couldn't take it anymore and just let his white fluid out into Roberto's mouth. Sunspot pulled him self up and lay quietly on his lover's stomach.

"That's was brilliant," Sam whispered kissing his soft brown hair. Roberto looked up and grinned.

"I haven't finished yet," Roberto grinned.

"Oh, good," Sam smiled. Roberto slowly spread Sam's legs and slid in between them, he sunk his member deep into Sam. Both moaned in heavenly bliss.

"Fuck!" Roberto moaned as he thrust deeper into Sam.

"Harder, please," Sam whimpered. The two were moving at the same pace in the same direction. Sam was growing closer to an orgasm "Ohhh!"

"I'm- I'm gonna cum!" Roberto groaned.

"Ohhh!" cried Sam. "Yes! Oh!"

"I-I- Fuck" Roberto groaned as he finally came inside his lover. Both moan in unison as Roberto pulled out. Roberto laid his head on Sam's head and hummed as Sam played with his hair. "Baby we better go its ten thirty, Professor said to be back by 11.30."

"Okay," Sam said, as the two sat up. Roberto grabbed Sam's pants and gave them to him as he grabbed his own pair.

"So how was you date Logan?" Storm asked seductively, as Logan crawled onto her bed.

"Shut the hell up," he snapped before kissing her. He lay on top of her pulling of her Pyjamas and undergarment; he took on more looked at her assets, "Fuck you are hot."

"Less talk and more action" she said slapping his rear end, causing him to thrust into her. "Ohhh!"

"You know, I'm gonna do this to you every night for 365 days?"

"Yeah, but I'm not complaining."

"I'm sure you're not."

"So how was your date Bezerker?" Sunspot asked his arm around Sam's waist.

"Fuck you," Bezerker snapped, walking off, angry that Sunspot enjoyed his date.

"Good night," Sam said as the two walked into their bedroom.

"Room sweet room," Sunspot said, throwing his keys on the table, he stripped and jumped onto his bed.

"What do you say I return the favour?" Sam smiled, leaping onto the bed and in between Roberto's legs. Roberto grinned cheekily.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!"

Yay! Another story with Roberto and Sam slashy goodness….I'm appalled at the lack of them….

Poor Logan…..sigh

I've got a good joke for you guys

Ever heard of the girl who didn't like flies, until she opened one?

Hahahaha get it fly as in buzz irritating bug, to zipper fly!!! Hahahaha…okay I'll stop now….

Gabriel Batistuta is a brilliant Argentina soccer player.

Diksclaimer- sorry I mean Disclaimer hehe get it dicks claimer! Hahahaha any way I've lost it! I don't xmen, but in my mind I own Sunny and Sammy and they are in my room right now making out to the I'm too sexy for my shirt song (I don't own that either) I don't Mickey or Minnie Mouse, or Saddam.. (Thank God)

Now Review….

And to all the reviewers (once you review) thank you…..

Peace and Chicken Grease

Afro


End file.
